Jumbo Jet Bomber
These bombers were based on a converted civilian passenger airliner this has seen its storage area replaced with rotary launchers for 96 anti-ship missiles or missiles or bombs of similar size. They can devastate enemy defences by launching 72 cruise missiles from stand off range. They are also one of the most potent anti-naval weapons in the GLOCK’s arsenal. Standard practice for JJB’s was to operate in two flights with assistance of a ASW bomber, an AWACS and some escort multiroles and a jumbo jet fighters. 4 JJB’s in each flight. The two flights would operate at right angles to one another. This ensures one volley of missiles will have a broadside target; it is difficult for a missile to hit a ship head-on or in the stern (rear). Therefore, the anti-missile tactic of turning the fleet toward an incoming volley of cruise missiles will not work if another volley is incoming at a right angle. The escort multiroles, the ASW bomber and the AWACS fly about 100 miles ahead of the rest of the wing. They’ll engage any screening force of aircraft or naval vessels or change course. Thanks to the superior power of AWACS, they should be able to detect any enemy aircraft before they’re detected. As they approach the 1000 mile to target mark, they’ll receive their final update from naval intel using data collected by submarines, fishing boats, coast watchers, satellites, spies, signal interception and high flying recon jets. At 1000 miles from target, they’ll release their missiles. The low-flying ASW bomber uses its various sensors to search for enemy surface combatants to engage. As well as standard anti-ship missiles slightly faster Iceskater and hydra missiles will be fired. An iceskater missile is a simple hypersonic missile with a jet engine and no warhead or sensor. They’re cheap as they’re just an engine and fuel flying around causing panic and occasionally hitting a ship. They fly a pre-set distance then as it approaches the target area at 10ft off the ground, it will fly through at hypersonic speed then make a wide turn and then accelerate through the target area again at top speed, then loop around again for another high-speed pass. It will fly these eight-tracks until it runs out of fuel and falls into the ocean. Ideally, it will slam into a ship at hypersonic speed, causing massive damage and starting fires as its remaining fuel ignites. These are deadly as a jet engine is a dense object that will cause much damage at supersonic impact, and in addition it’ll carry a three-foot hyperdense-incendiary penetrator rod to punch deep inside a ship and set fire to whatever it encounters. Ship defenses will not be able to blind or confuse it as it flies a preprogrammed 8-path. Even if doesn’t hit anything, it will cause much panic and confusion as it weaves through a fleet formation, probably causing friendly fire damage among the ships and its fighter aircraft. In addition, ships will exhaust their stores of decoys and defensive munitions attempting to destroy these high-speed interlopers. They tend to arrive just before the main force of missiles as Fleet defenses will be exhausted and confused engaging the iceskaters attacking from all directions to focus on the slower and deadlier sensor guided missiles. Hydra missiles are missiles that fire off two dozen 70mm rockets beyond countermeasure range to give the defenders a hard time. In Der Lange Krieg , due to the prevalence of nanites a few microwave missiles have been mixed in. These are basically a missile containing a microwave emitter that’s powerful enough to scramble electronic systems that it is aimed at. These will absolutely devastate nanites. These arrive between the iceskaters and the hydras. If several aircraft launch a large array of anti-ship cruise missiles, it will be impossible for a fleet to jam or destroy most of this mix, especially if they are led by several unjammable iceskaters . Surface fleets cannot defend against mass cruise missile attacks because the Earth is round. While no one will debate this fact, they pretend ship defensive systems can track and destroy large numbers of incoming sea-skimming missiles. The curvature of the Earth limits line-of-sight and radar detection to around 20 miles for ships. Detection at 20 miles is very optimistic since the frontal radar and visual view of an incoming cruise missile is tiny; 10 miles is more realistic. Then the fact that ship countermeasures located 30+ feet above the ocean surface have to target sea skimmers 10ft of the surface. They’ll have to pick out a tiny cruise missile against ocean clutter produced by waves and white caps. No matter what shipboard defensive system is used, it will be lucky to track and shoot down a couple of incoming cruise missiles during a mass attack given their limited engagement opportunity. Decoys and jamming may confuse some missiles , however, they also confuse and blind ship-based anti-missile systems. In addition, dumb iceskaters missiles and a cruise missile unleashing two dozen Hydra rockets cannot be jammed. A CSG has sophisticated and capable ship defensive systems that should be able to protect the fleet from a volley of a dozen incoming cruise missiles. However, a hundred or more incoming missiles will be overwhelming. The fleet is likely to expend all its decoys and much of its anti-missile weaponry defending against such an attack, and it will take hours to rearm these systems. Meanwhile, another mass cruise missile attack can occur at any time. The challenge of shooting down incoming cruise missiles is complex since weapon systems are mounted on a ship that is moving forward and rocking and rolling, while the tiny cruise missiles bounce around from air turbulence as they streak toward a ship. Meanwhile, friendly aircraft are flying around while terrified gunner's mates arrive at their stations to perform a task they have never really practiced as their expensive missiles are rarely fired. Finally, it takes only one cruise missile hit to sink most modern unarmored warships packed with munitions and fuel. Category:Glock Category:Loria Category:Military Category:Military Concepts